Lágrimas Silenciosas
by Lady Lileni
Summary: Naruto es un niño que sufre malos tratos en casa. ¿Cómo afectará esto a su desarrollo? Su única ayuda son sus vecinos, Iruka y Kakashi. Una historia muy tierna y triste. YAOI, futuro SasuNaru cuando Naruto se haga mayor.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyaaaaaaaaaah! Mi segundo fic en ! Qué emoción! xD**

**Bueno, algunas advertencias antes de empezar. Lo siento por aquel que no le guste pero este fic va a ser yaoi, así que a quien no le guste que se abstenga de leer. Eso si, hasta que hay lemon falta muuuuuuuucho tiempo, porque la historia de Naruto empieza en su infancia y luego haré un salto a la adolescencia. Lo de rango M va por la temática, que yo considero que no es para sensibles ni para menores. El tema que trato no es una broma, ni mucho menos, es un problema serio para mucha gente (niños, mujeres, ancianos…). Y no, yo nunca jamás he sufrido malos tratos, así que si escribo algo raro perdonadme los que los sufrís por mi falta de comprensión.**

**Lo segundo es que este fic se desarrolla en el mundo real, en una ciudad normal y en un hogar ya no tan normal. Nada de fantasía, todo pura y dura realidad. Así que aquellos que no gusten de fic que no se relacionen con la temática del anime que los inspira… no lean esto tampoco xD.**

**Y ahora creo que ya sí, os dejo con el primer cap. No sean malos y déjenme review y así yo publicaré más rápido (tengo ya 7 cap, así que ya saben…)**

**Disfruten!**

_**Capítulo I**_

Como todos los días, la campana sonó y poco a poco los impacientes padres recogieron a sus hijos tras otro día de clases en la guardería Arco Iris. Como todos los días, la profesora despidió a los niños con una amplia sonrisa y saludó a sus padres con educación. Como todos los días, la mujer recogió los juguetes esparcidos por el patio y ordenó las mesas y las sillas del aula. Como todos los días, salió a la calle y bajó la persiana metálica, preparada para marcharse a casa. Y como todos los días, encontró a un único alumno aún esperando en la calle a que llegaran a recogerlo sus padres.

La profesora suspiró y se acercó al niño de poco más de cinco años, acuclillándose al lado suyo.

-¿Aún no llega tu papá, Naru-chan?- preguntó con voz dulce y amable.

El niño, de alborotado pelo rubio y piel morena, alzó sus grandes ojos azul cielo y la miró un poco sonrojado.

-Pronto llega, Shizune-sensei.- respondió con una vocecilla aguda y adorable.

-Bueno, me quedo a esperarlo contigo.

-No hace falta Shizune-sensei, de verdad.- se apresuró a decir el niño negando fervientemente con la cabeza.- Ya va a llegar. Él estará trabajando pero llegará pronto, seguro.

-¿Si?- preguntó la mujer no muy convencida.- Va a anochecer y el frío es cada vez mayor. No es seguro que te quedes tú aquí solito.

Naruto asintió y sonrió levemente. La profesora volvió a suspirar y se incorporó.

-Está bien.- dijo Shizune.- Me voy, pero quiero que le digas a tu papá que quiero hablar con él ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el niño con la voz de repente quebrada.- Es que… ¿es que me he portado mal?

-¿Qué?- se extrañó la mujer.- ¡Claro que no, Naru-chan! Tú eres un niño muy bueno. Pero tu papá casi nunca llega a la hora a recogerte y quisiera hablar con él respecto a su trabajo. Si no tiene tiempo de venir a recogerte entonces debería contratar una canguro. No es bueno que a tu edad estés solo a estas horas de la tarde, y menos en invierno que anochece tan pronto.

-Estaré bien sensei, lo prometo.- aseguró el niño rubio.

La profesora sonrió con pena y se quitó la bufanda para ponérsela al niño alrededor del cuello y la cabeza. Naruto intentó negarse pero la mujer no le dejó.

-Mañana me la devuelves. El tiempo está muy feo y las nevadas están a la vuelta de la esquina.- explicó mientras le abrochaba bien el anorak.- Me voy ya porque voy a perder el autobús. Acuérdate de decirle eso a tu papá.- Naruto asintió.- Adiós, cielo.

La mujer le dio un beso en la poca frente que se le veía al niño bajo tanta bufanda y se marchó con pasos apresurados. Naruto la miró marcharse y luego permaneció allí quieto durante unos minutos, esperando. Eran las seis y media. El aire comenzó a soplar muy frío, haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera bajo el anorak. ¿Cuánto más tardaría su padre en llegar? Miró su reloj de muñeca: las siete y cinco. Miró a ambos lados de la calle pero el hombre no aparecía y él tenía cada vez más frío. Finalmente dieron las siete y media y Naruto decidió ir solo a casa.

Las calles ya estaban oscuras y las farolas se habían encendido. La gente iba con prisa de un lado a otro buscando donde guarecerse del frío y el cielo se veía cada vez más encapotado. Naruto apretó el paso. Cruzó varias calles hasta llegar a la parada de su autobús y miró la hora. Bien, aún no habría pasado el de las ocho menos cuarto. Esperó un poco más dando saltitos primero con una pierna y después con otra para entrar en calor. Al fin el autobús llegó y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hombre, pero si es mi amigo Naruto-kun!- exclamó el jovial conductor al ver subir al niño.- ¿Otra vez papá llega tarde?

-Si.- respondió el niño sacando el dinero del bolsillo de su abrigo y entregándoselo al hombre.

-Ya es la tercera vez esta semana. ¿A qué se dedica él?- preguntó mientras ponía la vista en la carretera y arrancaba.

-Es funcionario.- contestó.

-Ya veo.

El conductor dedicó un instante en mirar al niño y luego le hizo un gesto para que se sentara mientras dirigía la mirada de nuevo a la carretera. Naruto se aupó para subirse a su asiento y miró por la ventana. Las calles ya estaban adornadas con luces de navidad y todo se veía alegre y festivo. Pronto llegarían las vacaciones, y con ellas la Navidad y Papá Noel. A Naruto, como a cualquier otro niño, le encantaban estas fechas y aquel año se había portado lo mejor que había podido para recibir regalo. "Seguro que este año sí" pensaba alegremente.

El autobús se paró y el pequeño bajó tras despedirse del conductor. Caminó por las calles vacías y oscuras hasta llegar a un bloque de apartamentos de aspecto descuidado y sacó las llaves para abrir el portal. Debido a su baja estatura debía valerse de una vieja caja de plástico, que le permitía abrir la puerta él solo. Dentro del edificio olía a humedad y moho y estaba tremendamente oscuro. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad que no tuvo problemas en subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Llegó al apartamento 41, que tenía la puerta pintada de verde pistacho pero con la pintura descolchada, y abrió.

-¡Mizuki! ¡Mizuki, he llegado!- gritó mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo con llave.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Naruto se quitó la bufanda de su profesora y el abrigo mientras se preguntaba donde podría andar su padre. Desde siempre su padre le había prohibido llamarle papá, tenía que dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila. Naruto le había preguntado muchas veces porqué él no podía llamarlo como todos los niños hacían con sus padres pero él nunca le había respondido. Mizuki no solía responder a sus preguntas; es más, casi nunca estaba en casa. Y no era precisamente por su trabajo.

El niño fue hacia la cocina y se colocó un delantal, que le estaba exageradamente grande y que era más un incordio que una ayuda, y sacó del frigorífico dos grandes recipientes de ramen especial precocinado que había estado guardando para la ocasión. Por que aquel era un día especial aunque no lo pareciera. Aquel día de mediados de Diciembre se celebraba el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Naruto no sabía gran cosa sobre ella: en casa no había ni una sola foto y Mizuki no la mencionaba casi nunca. Solo sabía que había muerto de enfermedad cuando él apenas tenía un año de vida. No podía recordarla, salvo quizás en sueños, así que él mismo se había creado una imagen de ella, una mujer agradable y muy cariñosa, dispuesta siempre a escucharlo y aconsejarlo, una madre que lo abrazaba y arropaba por las noches, que le leía cuentos y velaba sus sueños, que le preparaba cosas ricas de comer y jugaba con él. Así era para Naruto su madre. Aquel día hacia cuatro años de su muerte y eso al menos merecía una cena decente en su honor.

Metió el ramen en el microondas y espero impaciente a que estuviera listo. Cuando al fin sonó el pitido, abrió el aparato y sacó los dos botes. Corrió hacia la mesa mientras murmuraba exclamaciones de dolor por culpa de lo caliente que estaba el ramen y se sopló en los enrojecidos deditos cuando al fin lo dejó sobre la mesa. El dolor pasó rápido y entonces Naruto fue de nuevo a la pequeña cocina para coger lo necesario para poner la mesa. Con ayuda de una silla, subió hasta la altura de la alacena y sacó dos bols grandes y dos vasos de cristal. Bajó de la silla de un salto y corrió hacia el salón de nuevo, abrió los botes de ramen y los vertió en los bols. Colocó los vasos y luego trajo limonada de la nevera y los palillos para comer. Ordenó la mesa de la forma que mejor pudo, poniendo incluso un viejo jarrón con una flor de plástico, que había encontrado en una olvidada estantería, en el centro. Cuando terminó se paró a contemplar su trabajo: sin duda había quedado bonito, pensó orgulloso de si mismo. El pequeño estaba seguro de que a Mizuki le encantaría.

Eran ya las nueve y cinco, debía estar al llegar. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Naruto fue corriendo a abrir. Pero no era Mizuki, sino uno de sus vecinos, llamado Iruka.

-Buenas noches.- saludó Iruka con una amplia sonrisa hacia el niño.

-Buenas noches, Iruka-san.- respondió él educadamente.

-¿Está en casa tu papá, Naruto?- preguntó amablemente.

-No, aún no ha llegado. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Oh, vaya! Eres muy responsable para ser tan pequeño, seguro que papá está muy orgulloso ¿verdad?- comentó el adulto.

-Supongo.

-Verás, es que venía a pediros un poco de azúcar. Estoy haciendo un bizcocho de chocolate y olvidé comprarla.- explicó un poco avergonzado.

-Claro, pasa y te la doy.

Iruka entró en el pequeño apartamento y siguió a Naruto hasta la cocina. El niño comenzó a mover una silla para poder subir hasta el estante pero Iruka le detuvo.

-No te molestes. Tú solo dime donde está y yo lo cojo.

-Vale. Está allí, el bote blanco y rojo.- señaló Naruto.

-¿Éste?

-Si.

El moreno lo cogió y vertió parte de su contenido en un vaso.

-Con esto será suficiente.- dijo.- Muchas gracias Naruto. Cuando lo termine te traeré un trozo para que lo pruebes ¿quieres?

-¡Siiii!- exclamó el niño muy feliz.- ¡Me encanta el bizcocho de chocolate!

Iruka sonrió y alborotó los cabellos del niño con dulzura. Iruka vivía en el apartamento 42, puerta con puerta al de Naruto, y era profesor de secundaria. Era, porque actualmente estaba sin trabajo. Era una persona amble y educada, apenas se la oía en su casa y nunca causaba problemas. Sin embargo Mizuki lo odiaba y Naruto no comprendía la razón. Según las palabras de Mizuki, Iruka era un asqueroso gay de mierda. El niño no entendía que quería decir la palabra "gay", pero por como lo decía su padre no podía ser nada bonito.

Naruto lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron, prometiendo Iruka que volvería al día siguiente con el vaso y el trozo de bizcocho. Naruto lo despidió con la mano y cerró de nuevo la puerta con llave. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar que llegara Mizuki. El tiempo fue pasando y el hombre no daba señales de vida. Finalmente, cerca de las once, Naruto se quedó dormido en el sofá con el estómago vacío.

De repente, un jaleo lo despertó. Era el ruido de unas llaves que no atinaban a entrar en la cerradura. Naruto se restregó los ojos, ¿qué hora sería? No lo sabía, pero estaba muy oscuro. Un poco asustado, corrió hacia la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido pues temía que fuese alguno de los monstruos que mencionaban los cuentos que Mizuki le leía de pequeño. Pero las inconfundibles maldiciones e improperios que soltaba el hombre que había al otro lado de la puerta no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Naruto corrió la llave y la puerta se abrió. Mizuki entró en la casa pegando tumbos y apunto estuvo de caer de boca al suelo.

-¡Crío estúpido, no abras la puerta cuando estoy apoyado en ella!- gritó con enfado mientras se tambaleaba hacia el salón.

-Lo siento.- murmuró el niño.- No lo sabía.

-¡Claro que no lo sabías!- exclamó.

-Mizuki… ¿estás borracho?- preguntó el pequeño en tono suave, aunque no hacía falta: el alcohol se olía desde allí.

-Si.- respondió Mizuki, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.- Esta es la única forma que conozco de escapar de esta mierda de vida que tengo. ¡Todo en mi vida es una mierda! ¡Tráeme el vodka!- ordenó.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy.- contestó Naruto en un tono muy bajito, arriesgándose a contrariar al adulto.

-¡Yo seré quien decida cuando es suficiente, no tú, chaval!- gritó poniéndose en pie amenazadoramente.

Naruto se apresuró a ir a por la botella y volvió a todo correr, asustado por el tono del mayor. Mizuki le arrebató la botella y le pegó un largo trago a palo seco. Luego eructó con fuerza y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá sin soltar la botella. Naruto iba a desaparecer de allí cuando el adulto comenzó a hablar:

-Ese cabrón de Fujioka, ¡¿cómo se atreve a despedirme?! ¡Será mamón! ¡Solo por llegar tarde un par de días!- empezó a desvariar. Naruto tragó saliva pero se quedó en silencio, consciente de que lo mejor cuando Mizuki llegaba borracho era mantenerse lo más callado posible e intentar pasar desapercibido para evitar su cólera. Se ponía muy susceptible… y muy violento.- ¿Acaso se piensa que a mí me gusta trabajar en su mierda de bar? ¡Ja! No existe nadie en este mundo que desee estar allí por su propia voluntad. ¡No es más que un antro inmundo! ¡Así las ratas los devoren a todos! ¡Panda de cabrones!- volvió a meterle un largo trago al vodka y se terminó la botella. Luego su vista se posó en la mesa, donde aún estaban los tazones de ramen, ya frío.- ¿Qué coño celebramos? ¿Era hoy tu cumpleaños?

-No…- murmuró Naruto mirando al suelo, sin saber si seguir o no.- Hoy estuve esperándote un rato largo en la guardería a la salida por que pensaba que hoy si vendrías a por mí…

-Se me olvidó.- intervino el otro.

-Ah… yo creía que como hoy era un día importante…- Mizuki le lanzó una mirada exasperada y el niño se apresuró a continuar.- Hoy… ¡hoy hace cuatro años que murió mamá! Pensé que sería buena idea cenar algo rico en su recuerdo.

-¡Bah, era eso! Desde luego si que es algo para celebrar, ¡esa furcia está mucho mejor muerta!- exclamó casi gritando y explotando en una loca carcajada.

-¿Qué?- murmuró el niño abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Lo que oyes niño. Esa mujer es la culpable de todos mis problemas.- Mizuki parecía completamente ido, nunca antes Naruto lo había visto así. Hablaba al aire y tenía los ojos desorbitados por culpa del alcohol y quien sabía que más drogas.- De no ser por su culpa yo no estaría viviendo en esta casucha, con un sueldo miserable y una vida de restricciones y obligaciones. Si no fuera por ella yo no tendría que perder mi tiempo cuidando de un mocoso como tú.

Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor y se mordió el labio. Se sentía muy mal con las palabras de su padre. ¿Por qué siempre le hablaba así, con tanto odio, con rencor? ¿Por qué Mizuki no podía ser como los otros padres, cariñoso y amable? ¿Qué había hecho él para que no lo quisiera, para que lo odiara de esa manera? Mizuki no era nunca amable con él pero aún así lo trataba con corrección la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo la cosa era distinta cuando estaba ebrio. Solía decirle y hacerle cosas horribles cuando estaba así porque no era capaz de controlarse. Y era un muy mal bebedor.

El niño iba a huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero las siguientes palabras de su padre lo dejaron helado:

-Si ella no hubiera sido una estúpida fulana y no se hubiera dedicado a seducir con sus malas artes a los hombres no hubiera acabado como acabó. Siempre le gustó lucirse y coquetear hasta poner cachondos a los tipos para luego marcharse riendo. ¡Era una puta!

-No…

-Jugó conmigo lo que quiso y me trató como un idiota. Luego va y te tiene ¡y encima me deja a mí contigo! ¡Tuvo la desfachatez de pedirme que te cuidará a pesar de que me había sido infiel la muy perra!

-No le digas palabrotas… no digas mentiras…

-¡No miento, mocoso! Te digo la pura y dura verdad: tú madre era una egoísta y solo pensaba en sí misma. Te abandonó nada más cumplir el año.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú eres el egoísta y el mentiroso! Ella nunca me dejaría aposta… ¡ella me dejó solo porque se murió! ¡No lo decidió ella! ¡No la insultes porque tú eres mil veces más malo! ¡A ti no te importo nada, lo único que te importa eres tú! ¡Eres un mentiroso, un timador y un irresponsable y por eso te han despedido, por inútil!

El silencio inundó la sala como una ola devastadora. Durante unos segundos nada se movió. Mizuki se limitó a mirar al niño aún con los ojos desorbitados, intentando procesar todo lo que él había dicho en su cabeza alcoholizada. Naruto jadeaba después de aquel arranque de furia tan inusual en él. Era la primera vez en su vida que le había dicho todo lo que pensaba a su padre, la primera vez que lo había insultado y llevado la contraria. Hoy la gota había colmado el vaso y él había explotado. Pero sabía que había sido un gran error. Ahora llegarían las consecuencias.

Por fin Mizuki logró reaccionar, y lo hizo poniéndose furioso y levantándose de un brinco del sofá, olvidados ya sus titubeos producidos por la bebida. Lanzó la botella de vodka con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared y esta explotó en mil pedazos, sobresaltando al niño, que retrocedió asustado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves al hablarme así, niño del demonio?!- gritó fuera de si y agarrando a Naruto por el jersey, alzándolo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente.- ¡Eres un maldito malcriado! ¡Nadie me habla así, NADIE!- lo lanzó y el chico cayó con fuerza en el suelo.- ¡Eres exactamente igual de descarado que él!- Naruto no sabía de que estaba hablando y solo intentaba huir sin éxito.- ¡A los niños como tú hay que domarlos desde pequeños y yo sé la forma correcta de hacerlo! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga te enseñaré lo que es el respeto!

Naruto vio con ojos horrorizados como el hombre comenzaba a desabrocharse la correa del pantalón. Intentó escapar hacia el baño, pero Mizuki fue más rápido. Un dolor lacerante recorrió su columna de arriba a abajo. Gritó.


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a reconocer algo: estoy bastante deprimida porque nadie a leído esto. O al menos a nadie le ha gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme un triste review T.T Me está pasando lo mismo que con mi otro fic... Pero bueno, voy a darle una oportunidad más porque yo adoro este fic. Este es el último capítulo que subo si no recibo review. Así que si estás leyendo esto y te gusta, no seas malo conmigo T.T

_**Capítulo II**_

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó. Iruka iba a devolverle a sus vecinos el vaso que le habían prestado para el azúcar y también llevaba el bizcocho prometido. Sin embargo, eso solo era una excusa. El moreno había escuchado mucho jaleo aquella madrugada en la casa de al lado. Asustado por los gritos y los golpes sordos que había oído procedentes de allí, había salido al pasillo y llamado a la puerta como lo hacía ahora. Mizuki había abierto, y parecía sofocado y bebido. Iruka le preguntó amablemente si pasaba algo pero el hombre había contestado que era la tele, que estaba demasiado alta, y le pidió perdón por el escándalo. Sin embargo Iruka no era idiota y se olía lo que había ocurrido. Él estaba preocupado por Naruto, aquellos gritos habían sido suyos, estaba seguro. Pero no había podido hacer nada más, tras su visita no se oyó ningún otro ruido. Ahora lo que quería era comprobar el estado del niño.

La puerta se abrió, pero solo una pequeña parte. Naruto asomó la cabeza por el resquicio.

-Hola Naruto.- saludó el moreno intentando ser amable y ocultando su preocupación por la palidez del niño.- Te he traído el bizcocho. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ahora no.- respondió él en voz baja.- Mi papá está durmiendo. Yo lo cogeré.- extendió las manos y tomó el plato y el vaso.- Gracias.

Iruka notó al instante que el niño estaba raro. ¿Dónde estaba toda aquella gracia natural que tenía? ¿Y esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro? Naruto se veía apagado y la chispa de alegría que siempre pintaba sus ojos había desaparecido.

-Vale, espero que te guste.- contestó intentando sonreír.

Naruto asintió y fue a cerrar la puerta. Iruka colocó el pie antes de que se cerrara del todo.

-¡Espera!- exclamó.- Hay… hay algo que quería preguntarte.- el niño no dijo nada e Iruka continuó.- ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿te encuentras bien? Ayer escuché mucho jaleo y estaba preocupado por ti.

Naruto dio un respingo y apartó la mirada de los ojos castaños del mayor. Un leve tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas mientras aseguraba que estaba bien.

-Lo de anoche fue la tele.- dijo.- Perdona por ponerla tan alta.

-¿E-Estás seguro?- insistió el moreno.- Si pasó algo malo puedes decírmelo, te prometo que te guardaré el secreto.

-No pasó nada.- contestó Naruto endureciendo la voz.- Ahora vete, por favor, vas a despertar a mi papá.

Iruka quería añadir algo pero el niño le cerró la puerta en las narices. El hombre dio un puñetazo en la pared, frustrado. ¿Qué estaba pasando en aquella casa? Volvió a la suya arrastrando los pies y de mal humor. A Iruka le encantaban los niños, por eso se había hecho profesor, aunque ahora no ejerciera, y por eso no podía estarse quieto cuando sospechaba que había maltratos infantiles de por medio.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. No se sorprendió cuando alguien lo agarró por detrás de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Buenos días, Iru-chan.- dijo un hombre de pelo grisáceo y un ojo tapado con una cinta.- ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Kakashi, no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos.- contestó el moreno quitándoselo de encima.- ¿No se suponía que tú debías estar trabajando en el instituto?- agregó con tono de reproche.

-Se suponía, pero me he escapado para verte. Ayer ni siquiera nos vimos y te echaba de menos.- replicó el otro poniéndole ojitos lastimeros.

-Si no nos vimos fue por tu culpa, yo incluso te había preparado un bizcocho de esos que tanto te gustan.

-¿De chocolate?- intervino Kakashi comenzando a salivar.

-Si, de chocolate. Pero como estabas demasiado ocupado con tu trabajo pues ahí se quedó.- contestó Iruka con voz reprochante pero con un toque de jocosidad.

-Pero podemos comérnoslo ahora.- sugirió Kakashi, casi suplicante.

-Está bien.- a Iruka se le escapó una sonrisa. Que fácil era contentar a su novio.- Pero luego te vas a trabajar. Solo faltaba que tú también te quedarás sin trabajo y apañados íbamos.

-Tranquilo Iru-chan, seguro que pronto te dan esa plaza en mi instituto. Eres el mejor profesor de Lengua y Literatura que conozco.- replicó el otro mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina.

-Porque me hagas la pelota no te voy a poner un trozo más grande.

-Estás hoy especialmente quisquilloso. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó Kakashi poniéndose serio.

-Bueno… hay algo que me preocupa.- confesó Iruka mientras cortaba dos pedazos de bizcocho.- ¿Te acuerdas de Naruto?

-¿El hijo de tu vecino?

-Ese mismo. Pues es que creo que su padre abusa de él.- dijo el moreno con la mirada triste.

-¿En que sentido?- inquirió el peligris, ahora ya completamente serio.

-Creo que le pega. O al menos lo hizo anoche de madrugada.

-¿En que te basas? ¿Tienes pruebas? Esa es una acusación muy seria.

-Lo sé, y no, no tengo pruebas. Pero anoche se oía mucho escándalo. Gritos, golpes… Fui a su casa y…

-¡Fuiste a su casa!- exclamó Kakashi poniéndose en pie de golpe, pues ambos se habían sentado en la mesa del salón para tomar el dulce.- ¿Estás loco? Eso pudo ser peligroso.

-¿Y que quería que hiciera? De verdad estaban haciendo mucho escándalo.- se defendió Iruka.- Tenía miedo por el niño…

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?- preguntó entonces Kakashi, sentándose otra vez y bajando la voz.

-Pues abrió el padre, Mizuki-san se llama, y juraría que estaba borracho. Dijo que era la televisión y me pidió perdón. Volví aquí y ya no se oyó nada más.- explicó.- Esta mañana he vuelto a ir con la excusa de llevarle un trozo del bizcocho y he visto a Naruto. Se le veía más pálido que de costumbre, y mucho más serio.

-¿Te ha dicho que su padre le había hecho algo?

-No, lo ha negado. Afirma que fue el televisor.

-Pues entonces no puedes hacer nada más.- suspiró el peligris.

-¡Pero yo estoy seguro de que lo maltrata!- gritó Iruka, alterándose.

-Iruka, si el niño no confiesa y denuncia no hay nada que hacer. A lo mejor era de verdad la tele y tú te estás obsesionando. Ya sabes como te pones con estos asuntos relacionados con menores…

-¡No, no me equivoco Kakashi! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Le he visto y le pasa algo!

-Iruka cálmate…- intentó decir Kakashi.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estoy preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si al hombre se le va la mano? ¡Solo tiene cinco años, cualquier golpe puede ser grave!- exclamó Iruka desesperado.

Kakashi se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia su novio para abrazarlo fuertemente. Iruka hundió su cabeza en el pecho del peligris y trató de controlar su respiración. Kakashi le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y le acarició los cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Kakashi? ¿Qué debería hacer?- susurró sin separarse de él.

-Hasta que el niño no lo diga, nada. Quizás si consiguieras su confianza te lo diría, pero aún así es él el que tiene que poner la denuncia. Piensa que, en el hipotético caso de que hubiera habido anoche malos tratos, a lo mejor fue un caso aislado. Tú has dicho que estaba borracho, a lo mejor fue eso lo que le hizo perder los estribos. Quizás está arrepentido de lo que hizo y le pidió perdón. A lo mejor el niño ya le perdonó. Son muchas posibilidades.- respondió Kakashi con voz suave y tranquila.- Creo que deberías olvidar de momento lo ocurrido.

-¿Y esperar a que se vuelva a repetir? Para entonces podría ser demasiado tarde.- rebatió el moreno sin terminar de convencerse por las explicaciones de su novio.

-No puedes hacer otra cosa ahora, mi amor.

-Si que puedo.- dijo muy serio.- Puedo cuidar de él indirectamente, puedo apoyarlo. Intentaré darle confianza como tú has dicho. Conseguiré que se sincere conmigo y así podré ayudarlo.

Kakashi miró fijamente a su novio. Sin duda estaba decidido, y cuando Iruka se decidía ya no había nada que hacer. Sonrió cariñosamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres mi Madre Teresa de Calcuta particular. San Iruka, protector de inocentes. A este paso te beatifican.- dijo con tono burlón que consiguió relajar el ambiente.

-Deja de reírte de mí. Anda, y cómete ya eso para que te puedas ir.- respondió él fingiendo molestia pero riendo por lo bajo.

-Es que ahora me apetece otra cosa.- contestó Kakashi con ojos lujuriosos.- Hace dos días que no me tomo mi ración de Iru-chan.- añadió mientras volvía a besar el cuello de su novio con pasión.

Iruka intentó resistirse, pero Kakashi podía ser muy convincente. Por un rato, solo por un rato, consiguió sacarse el problema de Naruto de la cabeza.

La campana sonó para dar por finalizadas las clases de la guardería. Shizune despidió a los niños y a sus padres y entró para ordenar el aula. Cuando salió esperaba encontrar de nuevo a Naruto solo, esperando a su padre, pero esta vez no fue así: había alguien con él.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó la mujer mientras se acercaba al niño y al hombre que había con él.- ¿Quién es este señor, Naru-chan?

-Es Iruka-san, mi vecino.- respondió el niño, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro por encontrarse allí con el moreno.- Esta es mi sensei, Shizune.

-Encantado.- respondió Iruka estrechándole la mano a la mujer.- Pasaba por aquí y vi a Naruto, así que me acerqué a saludar.- era mentira en parte, pues no era coincidencia que el hombre hubiera pasado justo a esa hora por delante de la guardería Arco Iris.

-Me alegra poder conocer a alguien cercano a Naru-chan.- respondió la mujer con amabilidad.- La verdad es que quería hablar con el padre sobre sus faltas a la hora de recoger al niño pero hace mucho que no le veo por aquí y Naru-chan dice que está demasiado ocupado para asistir a una reunión conmigo.- explicó algo contrariada.

-Bueno hoy podría llevármelo yo que ya regreso para casa. ¿Te parece bien, Naruto?

El niño asintió pero guardó silencio, se sentía incómodo bajo tanta atención por parte de los adultos.

-Está bien. No me gusta que mis niños anden solos a estas horas pero el caso de Naruto parece algo especial. Le agradezco que lo lleve.

-Es un placer, no se preocupe Shizune-san.- aseguró Iruka.

Shizune se despidió de Naruto con un breve abrazo cariñoso y aprovechó para cerrarle bien el anorak, como siempre. Iruka le estrechó de nuevo la mano y luego se dirigió hacia el niño.

-¿No vamos?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa en los labios y ofreciéndole una mano.

El niño miró la mano y el rostro del adulto alternativamente. Finalmente agarró la mano dubitativamente y se relajó al sentir el cariñoso apretón por parte de Iruka.

-Vale.- asintió sonriendo por primera vez aquel día.

Echaron a andar sin ninguna prisa. Iruka le preguntó a Naruto sobre sus clases en la guardería y el niño le contó como los enseñaban a leer y a escribir, también le habló sobre todos los dibujos que había hecho.

-Algún día tendrás que hacerme un dibujo ¿sí? Me haría mucha ilusión.- dijo el mayor.

-Vale, ¿qué quieres que te dibuje?

-No sé, te dejo elegir a ti.

-Bueno…- dijo el niño pensando.- Lo que mejor se me da dibujar son los animales del campo, pero se me ha gastado la cera verde para la hierba así que no podrá ser del campo… ¿Qué te parece una mariposa? ¿O un coche? Los coches no se me dan muy bien… Mejor una mariposa.- decidió finalmente.

-Una mariposa está bien. Podrías regalármelo para Navidad, que es pasado mañana.

-Si, con dos días es suficiente.- determinó el niño.- ¿Sabes qué? En la guardería vamos a hacer una obra de Navidad.- dijo el niño entonces, emocionado repentinamente.

-¿A sí? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Iruka con interés.

-Sobre Papá Noel. ¡Yo seré Rudolph, el reno! Es un papel súper importante.- aseguró dándose aires de forma tan divertida que a Iruka se le escapó una carcajada.

-Claro que es importante: ¡Rudolph es el mejor de los renos de Papá Noel! Es mi favorito.- aseguró.

-Si, si. Además tengo que hablar mucho. Es un trabajo muy difícil porque son muchas palabras y algunas son difíciles.- dijo Naruto. Ahora parecía menos emocionado y más preocupado.- Y no tengo disfraz, no sé de donde lo voy a sacar…

-Si quieres te ayudo a hacerlo.- propuso Iruka.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos del niño se iluminaron y su aspecto se volvió adorable.

-¡Claro! Te ayudaré a cambio de ese dibujo que me prometiste. Mañana no tienes clase ¿verdad? Pues te espero en mi casa a las once para hacerlo juntos.

-¡Vale!- exclamó Naruto saltando de contento.- ¡Qué bien, voy a ver la casa de Iruka-san! Nunca había estado.

-Pues ya es hora, vecino.- dijo el adulto sonriendo ante la inocencia y felicidad del más pequeño.

Tomaron el autobús que los dejó en su barrio. Fueron hasta el bloque de pisos donde vivían y subieron juntos. Se despidieron en la puerta y Naruto entró alegre en casa. Estaba contento, ¡Iruka era tan bueno con él! Sabía exactamente que hacer para animarle, hasta en los momentos en que el niño pensaba que era imposible.

-¡Mizuki ya estoy en casa!- dijo mientras se quitaba el anorak, los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro de lana.

Un gruñido le indicó que su padre estaba allí. Como ahora no tenía trabajo, Mizuki se había quedado todo el día en casa para recuperarse de la fuerte resaca que tenía de la noche anterior. Aunque ya era casi las ocho y media de la tarde, seguía tumbado en el sofá, de donde no se había movido desde que Naruto se había ido a la guardería aquella mañana.

-Anda a calentar algo para la cena.- ordenó el mayor desde su cómodo lugar.

Naruto corrió a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Se entristeció al ver que no quedaba nada de ramen y lamentó que el de la noche pasada al final hubiera que haberlo tenido que tirar. Sacó un par de paquetes de comida pre-cocinada y los metió en el microondas. Luego aprovechó el tiempo para ir al baño. Entornó la puerta y se quitó el jersey y la camisa, dejando a la vista las numerosas heridas de su espalda y brazos, que le escocían y picaban. Con ayuda de un taburete llegó hasta el armario del baño y lo abrió para sacar de él un tubo blanco de pomada. Luego arrastró el taburete hasta delante del espejo y se subió para poderse ver de cintura para arriba. Desenroscó el tapón. La pomada estaba fría comparada con la temperatura de su piel y le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Se aplicó la crema por los moratones de los brazos para bajar la hinchazón y luego lo intentó con la espalda. Sin embargo no era capaz de llegar a la mayoría de las heridas de allí aunque estirara al máximo sus pequeños brazos, muchas de ellas estaban algo ensangrentadas pero comenzaban a cicatrizar; y tantos esfuerzos le hacían sentir un punzante dolor hasta el punto de que alguna lágrima brotó de sus azules ojos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Mizuki asomó la cabeza.

-Eso ya está.- informó sin al parecer inmutarse al ver las heridas y cardenales del niño.

-Voy.- respondió sumisamente él, bajando la vista del espejo para no ver el reflejo de su padre y secándose apresuradamente las lágrimas.

Mizuki iba a salir pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a entrar.

-Siéntate.- indicó señalando el taburete. Naruto obedeció en silencio mientras se sonrojaba débilmente. Mizuki comenzó a extender la pomada por las heridas a las que el niño no había podido llegar, sus manos actuaban con gestos torpes y algo rudos, que a veces despertaban un débil quejido por parte del menor. Mizuki también parecía incómodo por la situación, pero actuaba como si todo aquello no tuviera que ver con él.- La próxima vez controla tu lengua y compórtate correctamente si quieres evitar esto ¿entendido?- el pequeño asintió, una cortina de pelo rubio cubría sus ojos.- Esto te pasa por ser un maleducado.

Mizuki terminó de extender la crema y Naruto se apresuró a colocarse la camisa y el jersey. El niño quería gritarle a la cara que la culpa era suya por ser tan malo y mentirle de esa manera sobre su madre. Quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo de recibir otra paliza. Estaba seguro de que no podría soportar otra más. Aquella mañana apenas podía mantenerse en pie y había faltado a la mayoría de sus clases en la guardería por ese motivo. Sin embargo, en cuanto se sintió un poco mejor se marchó. Prefería aguantar un poco de dolor a quedarse más tiempo en aquel piso junto al desalmado de su padre. Naruto se preguntaba nuevamente porqué Mizuki no podía ser como los demás padres; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan violento y tan cruel? ¿por qué le pegaba de aquella manera? ¿por qué se empeñaba en torturarlo física, pero también, psicológicamente? Los papás de sus cuentos no eran así, tampoco lo parecían los papás de los niños de su clase, que iban a recogerlos a la salida para luego llevarlos a jugar o a comer cosas ricas. Mizuki no se parecía en nada a un padre. "Pero sin embargo- pensó amargamente- es el mío". El niño intentó consolarse pensando que al menos el mayor había sido amable ahora, ayudándolo.

Pero Mizuki no lo hacía por bondad ni arrepentimiento, lo hacía por conveniencia: ¿qué pasaría si alguien veía los golpes? No podían quitarle ahora al crío, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Sabía que se había pasado zurrando al niño, y en gran parte la culpa la tenía el alcohol. Si hubiera estado sobrio se abría preocupado más en no dejar marcas visibles, como las de los brazos del niño, menos mal que estaban en invierno y tanta ropa cubría los cardenales. Pero el mismo Naruto se lo había buscado. Tenía que dejar bien claro quien era el que mandaba y doblegarlo a su voluntad. Naruto aprendería por las malas si así lo quería.

Naruto salió del baño y fue a preparar la mesa para la cena y servirla. Mizuki se dejó caer sobre su silla y comenzó a comer tan pronto con el niño le trajo su plato. Comieron en silencio como siempre y Naruto recogió. El mayor se fue a ver la tele y reía a carcajadas cuando el niño se acercó a él.

-Mizuki tengo que decirte una cosa.- dijo en voz bajita, como temiendo que el adulto se enfadara por la interrupción.

-¿Qué?- gruñó el otro sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Bueno… la semana que viene es Navidad… y yo, bueno…- tartamudeó el niño inseguro.

-¿Quieres hablar ya de una vez?

-Pues… pues que los otros niños y yo vamos a hacer una obra de Navidad y me preguntaba si… si querrías venir a verme como los otros papás.- dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

De verdad quería que fuera para, por una vez, no ser el único niño que se quedara solo. Además, era una ocasión especial, una época de unidad familiar según lo que todos decían, y una forma perfecta de hacer las paces. Mizuki no era el padre perfecto pero al fin y al cabo era su padre y Naruto de veras quería llevarse bien con él. Había decidido olvidar todo lo que había pasado para intentar empezar de nuevo.

Sin embargo todos los buenos deseos y esperanzas de Naruto se hicieron añicos con la respuesta del mayor:

-No. Esas cosas son muy aburridas. Paso de ir por ahí a hacer el paripé de padre perfecto.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el pequeño. Intentando reprimir las lágrimas respondió:

-N-no importa. Perdona por molestarte.

Sin decir nada más se alejó de allí. Mizuki tampoco hizo nada por detenerlo, ni siquiera era consciente del daño que le había hecho a Naruto. Carecía del suficiente tacto para saberlo. El niño se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Corrió hacia la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Toda su ilusión se apagó y tuvo que hacer frente a la realidad: Mizuki no había cambiado ni un ápice. Él volvería a ser el único niño cuyos padres no fueran a verlo a la obra de Navidad. Y eso que tenía un papel tan importante…

Su cuarto no era muy grande aunque lo parecía si lo comparabas al tamaño actual del niño. Las paredes eran de un soso color blanco y solo estaban adornadas por algunos dibujos hechos por el mismo y un gran mural hecho con trocitos de papel de regalo. Los había ido recolectando poco a poco y luego los había pegado en una cartulina con pegamento de barra. Su señorita había estado muy contenta con el trabajo y lo había felicitado fervientemente. Mizuki ni lo había mirado. En la habitación había una cama grande y cubierta con una colcha de desvaído color azul, un armario y un escritorio frente a la ventana. Naruto tenía pocos juguetes pero todos estaban perfectamente ordenados en una caja de plástico dentro del armario. Se levantó entonces y fue hasta la caja para sacar algo de allí: un enorme conejito de peluche blanco. Lo abrazó con fuerza y corrió de nuevo a la cama, colándose por entre el edredón y las mantas para quedar completamente oculto por ellas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y abrazó nuevamente su peluche mientras deseaba fuertemente dormirse y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron review TT.TT Me han encantado, ya creía que este fic no gustaba a nadie T.T ¡Pero al menos a vosotras sí! Así que continuaré subiéndolo y a ver si alguien más se anima a leerlo. Ya dije que tengo bastante avanzado el fic así que mientras haya review... ¡habrá Naru-chan para rato! (que mono que es .)

Tercer capítulo. Go!

_**Capítulo III**_

Llamaron a la puerta e Iruka se apresuró a abrir.

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun.- saludó sonriente al niño que entraba en aquel momento por la puerta.

-Buenos días Iruka-san, ¿llego demasiado temprano?

-No, no, llegas justo a tiempo.- respondió el adulto mientras lo guiaba hacia la sala de estar.- Precisamente acabo de llegar de comprar la tela para tu disfraz de reno.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Iruka-san!- exclamó el niño, primero asombrado y después feliz.

-Jajaja, de nada pequeño. Es para mí un placer ayudar al gran Rudolph.- rió amablemente Iruka.- Al fin y al cabo de no ser por él nunca hubiera recibido regalos de Navidad. ¿Sabías que es él el que dirige a los otros renos durante el camino?

-¡Claro! Y tiene una nariz grande y roja como una manzana.- replicó el niño mientras se sentaba de un salto en el sofá.

-Si, y para eso compré esto.

Iruka mostró entonces al pequeño una nariz de payaso de intenso color rojo. Naruto la tomó de las manos extendidas del moreno y se la colocó deprisa, ajustándola a la suya propia. Iruka no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver la divertida cara del niño, que torcía los ojos en un intento de verse la nariz.

-Te queda muy bien. Serás un estupendo Rudolph.- le aseguró el adulto mientras comenzaba a sacar de su caja de costuras unas tijeras y tomaba la tela marrón que había sobre la mesa.- Mira esto.- le dijo a Naruto.- ¿Te gusta la tela? Incluso tiene pelito, así es más real.

El pequeño miraba la tela fascinado.

-¿Es de un reno de verdad?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Jajajaja. Claro que no, es de mentira. No mataría a un reno para hacer un disfraz.- respondió el mayor.

Comenzó entonces a cortar la tela en trozos de diferentes tamaños. Luego procedió a medir con la cinta métrica al niño para hacer el disfraz a medida. Lo cierto era que se había levantado aquella mañana muy temprano para ir a buscar todo lo que necesitaba. No sabía si era porque era Navidad o simplemente porque él era así por naturaleza pero solo tenía en aquel momento en mente hacer lo más feliz posible a aquel niño. Aún no sabía si le pegaban o no pero eso estaba en un segundo plano ahora. La verdad era que, le maltrataran o no, no parecía que los mimos fueran muy abundantes en su casa.

Mientras cosía las piezas del traje se dedicaba a charlar con él para intentar discernir la verdad y ganar amistad con Naruto.

-¿Y como te va en la guardería, Naruto?

-Muy bien. Soy uno de los que mejor leen y también escribo bien. Shizune-sensei dice que soy listo.- respondió con una gran sonrisa zorruna.- Además todos dicen que dibujo muy bonito. ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que tenía que dibujar una mariposa para ti, Iruka-san.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora mientras termino esto. Tienes papel y lápices en aquel cajón de allí.- dijo el mayor señalando el lugar.

El niño asintió y corrió hacia allí. Sacó las cosas y volvió correteando hasta la mesita baja del salón, colocándose allí sentado sobre la mullida alfombra. Iba cogiendo los colores uno tras otro mientras su cara se marcaba en un rictus de concentración. Iruka sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

Después de un rato el adulto se levantó para traer algo de almuerzo. Cuando Naruto vio llegar el gran trozo de bizcocho de chocolate dejó su trabajo y corrió a cogerlo de las manos del otro. Lo comió con gusto y dio repetidamente las gracias. Iruka no podía hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse débilmente y sentirse satisfecho: ver al pequeño tan alegre lo aliviaba mucho. Volvió a su trabajo mientras conversaba con el niño de cualquier cosa, asombrado por la forma de expresarse de él, demasiado buena para su edad.

Cuando al fin tuvo listo el patrón del disfraz lo llamó para que se lo probase.

-¿Ya está listo?- preguntó el niño.

-Casi. Necesito que te lo pruebes para terminar de ajustarlo y coserlo definitivamente.- respondió el moreno mientras limpiaba el rostro lleno de migas del rubito.- Anda, toma. Puedes ir al baño si quieres a cambiarte.

-¡Vale!- respondió alegremente Naruto y tomó el traje para luego correr hacia el baño.

Iruka lo vio marcharse y cerrar la puerta. Se preguntó entonces si quizás hubiera debido pedirle que se cambiara allí y de esa forma hubiese podido ver si tenía marcas de algún tipo. Pero sabía que sería demasiado arriesgado: ¿Qué pasaría si el niño se lo comentaba a su padre aunque solo fuese de pasada? Iruka era consciente de que Mizuki era un homofóbico, eso era más que evidente por la forma en que lo miraba cada vez que se acercaba a él, y no estaba seguro de que le fuese a parecer bien que su hijo se cambiara delante de un gay. Evidentemente Iruka no tenía, ni tendría nunca, ningún tipo de interés sexual por el pequeño. ¡Si solo era un niño! Pero Mizuki era de los pensaban que todos los homosexuales eran unos depravados. Suspiró, ¿cómo podía haber gente tan ignorante y tan racista?

Todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente cuando Naruto salió del baño saltando alegremente y vestido de reno, aún con su nariz roja.

-Mira Iruka-san, mira: ¡soy un reno!- exclamó el rubito muy contento.

El disfraz era un mono que le cubría los pies y le llegaba hasta las muñecas. Iruka había añadido por detrás, justo debajo de la cremallera, una pequeña colita, que no era otra cosa que un trocito de tela arrugado.

-Jajaja, si que lo eres Naruto.- asintió el otro riendo.- Pero aún te falta algo…

Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la entrada. Volvió con una bolsa de brillante color rojo con copitos de nieve dibujados y se la entregó a Naruto. Este miró la bonita bolsa con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin atreverse a ver que había en su interior.

-Vamos, mira dentro.- lo animó Iruka y el niño al fin se decidió. Metió la mano dentro y sacó algo.- ¿Qué sería un reno sin su cornamenta?- preguntó entonces riendo.

-Woooow- exclamó el pequeño mirando la diadema con dos grandes cornamentas marrones de peluche.

Se apresuró a ponérsela y corrió a buscar un espejo, pero el único que encontró en la sala estaba demasiado alto para poder verse. Iruka se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos para alzarlo. Así el niño pudo mirarse y rompió a reír melodiosamente cuando se vio.

-¡Soy un reno! ¡Soy un reno!- canturreaba en los brazos del mayor dando palmas.

-Ahora si que lo eres. Me quedó bien el disfraz, ¿a que si?

-¡Siiiii! Muchas gracias Iruka-san.- respondió Naruto, volviéndose para mirarlo.- Ya pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo a hacerme el traje. No quería ser también el único que no fuera disfrazado.

-¿También? ¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?

El niño pareció dudar pero finalmente sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los castaños del mayor.

-Es que soy el único al que no irá nadie a ver…

Iruka sentía que se le partía el corazón al oír la voz triste del chiquitín.

-¿Tu papá no va?- preguntó.

-No…- respondió él. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y añadió muy rápido.- Es que tiene trabajo mañana.

-¿Y no puede cambiarlo? Estamos en Navidad, seguro que su jefe entiende que para él es muy importante ir a ver a su hijo a la obra de Navidad de la escuela.

-No creo.- respondió Naruto, que ya hacía rato que miraba al suelo aún desde los brazos del mayor.

Iruka miró su reflejo en el espejo y vio la cara triste de Naruto. Tomó una decisión y lo bajó mientras le decía:

-Dentro de cinco días es Noche Buena y Papá Noel estará de camino. Quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

Naruto alzó la vista para mirarle y se encontró con la sonrisa del mayor. Su carita volvió a iluminarse.

-Tienes razón, Iruka-san. Pronto vendrá Papá Noel con los regalos y estoy seguro de que este año no olvidará pasar por mi casa.- respondió felizmente.

-¿Es que no suele dejarte regalos en Navidad?- se extrañó el mayor.

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia y contestó:

-Mi papá dice que es porque no soy un niño bueno durante todo el año y por eso estoy en su lista de niños malos y no me da regalos. ¡Pero este años será distinto!- dijo con confianza.- Este año he sido muy bueno.- calló de pronto e Iruka lo vio dudar.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso… el otro día me porte mal… ¿crees que Papá Noel se habrá enterado de que fui malo y no me traerá regalos?- ahora su rostro mostraba gran preocupación.

Iruka se quedó en silencio unos instantes. No sabía que contestar, todo aquello le pillaba de improvisto. ¿Mizuki no le hacía regalos al niño por Navidad? ¿Y encima le decía que era por ser malo? ¡Pero como iba a poder ser malo un niño tan pequeño y tan inocente! ¿Qué pasaba en esa familia? Y otra cosa: ¿a qué se refería Naruto con lo de que el otro día se había portado mal? ¿Se referiría al escándalo de hacía dos noches?

-Estoy seguro que Papá Noel no te dejará sin regalos por un solo día que te portases mal, él sabe perdonar.- respondió finalmente.

-¿Tú crees?- dudaba el niño.

-Ya verás como sí.- asintió el otro.- ¿Le has mandado tu carta al Polo Norte?

-¡No, no lo hice! ¡Lo olvidé!- exclamó entonces, repentinamente asustado. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.- Y ahora no me traerá nada… ¡soy tonto!

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto, no llores!- se apresuró a decir Iruka al ver lo que sus palabras habían causado en el pequeño.- Estoy seguro de que aún estás a tiempo.

-¿D-de verdad?

El niño se veía adorable disfrazado de reno con su naricita roja y sus ojos azules llorosos. Iruka no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo para consolarlo.

-De verdad. Venga, ¡vamos a hacerla rápido y la enviamos!

Naruto asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos. Juntos fueron de nuevo hasta la mesa de la sala y el mayor le pasó al otro una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Se asombró al ver la seguridad con que el niño cogía el utensilio y lo regular que era su caligrafía al escribir "querido Papá Noel:".

-Bueno, ¿qué vas a pedir?- preguntó cuando vio que el pequeño se detenía y dudaba.

-Hum… creo que un nuevo libro de colorear y unos rotuladores de colores. Pero también me gustaría un libro de cuentos para niños mayores… ¡o un camión de juguete!- respondió cada vez más emocionado.

-Pues escríbelo.

-Es que aún no me he decido por cual de las cosas.

-Puedes ponerlas todas.

-Eso no estaría bien.- dijo Naruto con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Hay muchos niños en el mundo y si yo pido muchas cosas los demás se quedarán sin nada. No me gustaría que por mi culpa algún niño se quedará sin regalo.

El moreno se sorprendió. Cualquier otro niño hubiese hecho una lista tan larga como su altura varias veces. Pero Naruto solo estaba pensando en si sus decisiones podrían afectar a otros niños. No era nada egoísta, y eso era algo muy extraño para su edad, pues todos los niños pequeños solían ser muy caprichosos. Si ya de por si lo que pedía era poco estaba dispuesto a reducirlo aún más.

De alguna forma Iruka se sintió orgulloso del pequeño. Él tenía razón: Naruto era un niño bueno. Era imposible que alguien pudiera pensar que aquel niño era malo y eso lo llevaba a cuestionarse porqué su padre le decía entonces lo contrario y lo dejaba sin regalos en Navidad. Sabía que no debía ser por falta de dinero pues, aunque nadie que viviera en ese barrio podía tener mucho, Mizuki tenía suficiente para irse de copas varias noches a la semana. La única respuesta que había entonces era que no lo hacía porque no le daba la gana, pero entonces… ¿qué tipo de padre era ese hombre? Iruka siempre se había preguntado como un hombre como él, tan vividor e irresponsable, había acabado con un niño de cinco años a su cuidado. Naruto le había dicho alguna vez que su madre estaba muerta, así que esa sería la respuesta: matrimonio joven tiene un hijo antes de estar preparados, ella muere, él se queda con un niño que más es para él una carga que otra cosa. Pero aún con esas era su padre, tenía que querer al niño. ¿Por qué entonces le pegaba, como él creía, y le dejaba sin regalos de Navidad? Era seguro que a la edad de Naruto no podía ser bueno no recibir regalos cuando todos los demás niños si, eso debía dejar algún tipo de secuela. Nuevamente Iruka se reafirmó en su idea de averiguar lo que pasaba alrededor del pequeño y ayudarlo.

Naruto finalmente se había decidido por los rotuladores y el libro de dibujo y lo escribía en su carta:

_Querido Papá Noel:_

_Este año me he esforzado mucho en ser un niño bueno. Perdona si alguna vez no lo he sido, lo siento. Me gustaría que me trajeras un libro para colorear y unos rotuladores porque se me gastaron los míos. También me gustaría que le trajeras regalos a Mizuki y a Iruka-san por ser tan bueno conmigo. Cómo no sé si sabes donde vivo porque hace mucho que no vienes te pongo la dirección en el sobre, ¡no te pierdas!_

_Muchas gracias y feliz Navidad_

_Naruto_

Cuando Iruka hubo corregido las escasas faltas de ortografía le pasó un sobre al niño y éste escribió en él con letras grandes y claras su dirección. Luego metió la carta en el sobre y lo cerró. Iruka lo tomó y prometió echarlo al buzón de correos.

Después de eso Naruto fue hasta la mesa baja del salón para traer consigo el dibujo que le había hecho a Iruka.

-Es para ti.- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Gracias por todo, Iruka-san.

Iruka tomó el dibujo y lo miró con detenimiento. Le sorprendió notar que estaba perfectamente coloreado, sin que ninguna raya se saliera del contorno que él mismo había marcado. La brillante mariposa estaba tremendamente bien hecha para la edad del niño: las proporciones eran las adecuadas, la perspectiva era bastante buena y las líneas y contornos estaban correctamente definidos.

-Vaya, Naruto, esto está muy bien hecho.- dijo finalmente el hombre, realmente sorprendido.- Eres todo un artista.

Naruto solo sonrió aún más con los ojos iluminados y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Se lo veía muy alegre y satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Creo que voy a colgarlo en la entrada para que todo el mundo lo vea. A sí todos dirán: "¡Oh, que cuadro tan bonito! ¿Quién es el pintor?" Y querrán copiarme pero esta obra es única e inigualable y es solo mía. Ya solo le falta una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La firma del artista. Porque si no cualquiera podría decir que es suya.

-Ya lo entiendo. Entonces lo firmaré.

Iruka le pasó el dibujo y el niño le dio la vuelta y tomó un lápiz. "Para Iruka-san por ser buena persona de parte de Naruto" escribió y volvió a darle la hoja a su dueño. Iruka asintió complacido y fue a colgarlo en la entrada. Allí encontró un marco de foto bastante grande y lo colocó dentro para luego dejarlo sobre el aparador.

-Así todos lo verán.- dijo mirando al pequeño, el cual asintió divertido.

En ese momento se oyeron unas llaves abriendo la puerta y una cabeza plateada asomó por la rendija abierta.

-¡Iru-chaaaaaaan, estoy en casa!- dijo Kakashi mientras entraba sonriente (bajo su máscara) en la casa. Al encontrarse allí mismo a Iruka y a Naruto se quedó un poco cortado.- Esto… hola Naruto-kun… ¿de qué vas vestido?

-¡Hola Kakashi-san!- respondió el niño.- ¡Soy un reno!

-Ah, ya… Creo que me he perdido algo, ¿no Iruka?

-Jajaja, no es nada. Pasa y te lo cuento.- lo invitó el moreno riendo.

El peliplateado siguió a los otros dos hasta el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Iruka mandó a Naruto al cuarto de baño para quitarse el disfraz y así poder terminar de coserlo. El pequeño no parecía tener ganas de quitarse su adorado traje pero al final tuvo que obedecer cuando Iruka le insistió. Cuando se quedaron solos el moreno notó en la mirada de su compañero que esperaba una explicación.

-No me mires así, ya te dije que haría algo por él.- se defendió Iruka en voz baja para evitar que el niño los oyera.

-¿Y exactamente que es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Kakashi.­

-Pues simplemente hacerle el disfraz para la obra de Navidad de su guardería. Bueno, y ayudarle a escribir su carta a Papá Noel.

-Pero eso debería hacerlo su padre, no tú, Iruka.- replicó Kakashi sin enfadarse lo más mínimo.

-Pero es que él no lo iba a hacer. ¡Ni siquiera va a ir a verlo a la obra porque tiene trabajo!- exclamó Iruka con indignación.- Además,- volvió a bajar el tono.- creo que no le hace regalos por Navidad porque Naruto dijo que su padre le había dicho que era un niño malo y que a los niños malos Papá Noel no les traía regalos y que no creía que él supiera donde estaba su casa. ¿No te parece triste?

-Claro que me parece triste, pero es que me preocupa que te estés encariñando demasiado con el crío. No quiero que tengas problemas con su padre.- le respondió Kakashi muy serio.

Iruka miró a su novio y sonrió cálidamente.

-No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada.- le dijo mientras le abrazaba estrechamente.- Además, ya tengo a mi príncipe azul para que me salve.- bromeó.

Kakashi soltó una leve carcajada.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado soñador.- le reprochó con cariño, devolviéndole el abrazo y obligándolo después a mirarlo a los ojos.- A veces me pregunto si eres consciente de lo dura que es la vida real.

Iruka bajó levemente la máscara del otro y se acercó a él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron para susurrarle de la forma más sensual que Kakashi había oído nunca:

-¿No te enamoraste de mí por eso?

Kakashi no pudo resistirse ni un minuto más y atrapó los labios de su novio en un beso salvaje, cargado de pasión. Iruka abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Pero todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando sintió la lengua de Kakashi en su boca y sus manos en sus caderas. Jadeó cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y respondió a las caricias de su amado rápidamente. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y tan solo existían las sensaciones: la lengua de Kakashi sobre su piel, sus manos debajo de la camisa de su amado y las de su amado sobre su trasero, sus cuerpos cada vez más calientes el uno junto al otro…

Fue entonces cuando se oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y el ruido de algo que cae al suelo. Iruka y Kakashi se separaron tan rápido que éste último cayó del sofá.

-Na… ¡Naruto!- gritó el moreno aún sobresaltado.

-¿Qué hacíais?- preguntó el niño con toda su inocencia, ya vestido con su ropa habitual y el disfraz en el suelo por la sorpresa.


End file.
